This is a revised renewal application for a training program in Molecular and Cellular Bacterial Pathogenesis (MCBP). Progress in molecular and cellular biology over the last 20 years now permits major gains in our understanding of bacterial pathogenesis. These advances will lead to the development of better medical treatments, drugs, and vaccines for the control of human and animal infections. The study of pathogenesis requires that the researcher have expertise in the cellular and molecular biology of both the host and the pathogen. The researcher also requires training in the types of problems encountered during the study of pathogenic mechanisms and in the types of experimental approaches that can be used to solve these problems. For efficient progress to be made in pathogenesis research, it is also important that the researcher be fully aware of what is known about the natural history and pathology of the infections being studied. Knowledge of infection mechanisms of other pathogens is also important. To facilitate the progress of research on bacterial pathogenesis, we have developed this training program for two pre- and two postdoctoral positions. The preceptors include 14 faculty members with strong programs in basic bacterial pathogenesis and bacterial epidemiology, who have mutually interactive research and training programs in their laboratories. The foundation of the predoctoral program is a multi-departmental graduate training program in Cellular and Molecular Biology. This program recruits students from all over the country and the world for Ph.D. training in the biomedical sciences at The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). During their first year at UAB, these students take a rigorous program of core courses in biochemistry, prokaryotic and eukaryotic genetics, cell biology, and immunology. After lab rotations in the first year, the students select a preceptor in one of the participating basic science departments or medical divisions. Their subsequent training in bacterial pathogenesis is under the auspices of the graduate programs of the Departments of Microbiology or Biochemistry. To be appointed to the MCBP program, students must complete their core courses, pass their preliminary exams, and select an appropriate project in bacterial pathogenesis with a MCMP preceptor. Subsequent training involves research supervision from the MCMP advisory committee, advanced courses in bacterial pathogenesis, a bacterial pathogenesis journal club, and laboratory and departmental seminar series. PhD. and M.D. postdoctoral trainees are also required to take the bacterial pathogenesis course and join the journal club. They may also take some of the CMB core courses if they have deficiencies in basic science that need to be remedied. The MCBP advisory committee will advise the trainees in their research and training programs and in their search for a job or postdoctoral position at the completion of their MCBP training. [unreadable] [unreadable]